


Day 2 (No)

by orphan_account



Series: Day 2: Revenge Of The Fanpeople [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This If You're Actually Looking For Incest, I Don't Write Incest Very Well, M/M, Sequel To Another's Work, Seriously I'm So Bad At Tagging, So Crack It Should Be Called Cocaine, Stucky Because Stucky, Suddenly Sabriel, The Great God(dess) Of Writing, The Incest Bit DOES NOT Actually Work, The Incest Part Ends Quickly, Therapy, Warning: Many Fluff, at all, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean? What’s going on? How come there’s Thor and Loki, and Sherlock and Mycroft?” the hunter hears in a hush next to his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 (No)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 1 (A Conclusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858059) by [MarmeLady_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange). 



> I just really, really wanted this to be a thing. So I wrote it. That's all. Good-night.

“Dean? What’s going on? How come there’s Thor and Loki, and Sherlock and Mycroft?” the hunter hears in a hush next to his ear.

With his heart heavy, Dean turns around to see Sam looking at him with a frown. He shakes his head then pinches the bridge of his nose.

Before Dean can try and reassure his little brother, not that he’d really knows how, a pudgy man with a well-trimmed beard addresses the room.

“Welcome, everyone. My name is Roger Woodes and I’m a therapist with the Shipped Anonymous initiative. Now let me tell you a little bit about myself and what I do…”

"Great. Fuckin' great." Dean growled, placing his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dean, is there something you would like to share?" Roger asked. The beady-eyed man sat down behind his desk, which he had been previously leaning on.

"I am not frick-fracking my brother!" Dean yelled. Sam did a double take.

"Why-"

"That's where I come in. Here at Shipped Anonymous, we work with couples counseling-"

"I AM SORRY, YOUNG WARRIOR, BUT YOU SAY COUPLES COUNSELING, AND THAT WOULD IMPLY A ROMANTIC OR SEXUAL RELATION BETWEEN MYSELF AND LOKI." Thor yelled triumphantly. Because Thor is either silent or yelling triumphantly.

"Well, not exactly, Thor." Roger said, beginning to speak, but he was swiftly interrupted by Mycroft.

"Thor? As in, the Nordic God, Thor?" he asked, stiffening a little.

"I AM INDEED A GOD." Thor yelled triumphantly **[[A/N: that joke's getting old, I'm sorry if you like it.]]**

"That- that's not- that's not possible!" Mycroft said.

"'fraid so, baldy." Dean said, leaning back. Sam smacked his brother's arm and sent Dean a level 4.5 bitchface.

"So you're the one with social skills?" Sherlock asked, "I mean, I knew he had a brother, but I never knew you two would be this close. I would have expected a piece of jewelry, maybe." Sam and Dean both thought back to the Samulet.

"There was one!" Sherlock crowed, "But it was... lost?"

"Thrown away, obviously." Mycroft pointed out, "The tall one is very responsible. Bow-legged one's had one too many one-night stands, although not recently, no, there's someone who's caught his eye..."

"Dean, have you been screwing Cas?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes into a level 6.7 bitchface, or the I-know-what's-going-on-but-I-want-to-hear-it-from-your-mouth face.

"Well..." Dean started, but Sherlock started ranting again.

"Obviously not, I mean sure, he's been macking on him, but no shagging." he said, leaning back in the chair and mirroring Dean.

"Dean?!" Sam asked, getting a little pissed.

"OKAY! LAST NIGHT!" Dean nearly screamed.

"'Bout time." Sam said proudly.

"What?" Dean asked.

" _Finally_ , the sexual tension whenever you two were in a room together was almost unbearable!" Sam explained, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT RECENT HOOK-UPS." Roger yelled, "Now, have any of you had... feelings... for your siblings?" he said, calming down a bit.

"No. I quote myself when I say that sentiment is a quality found on the losing side." Mycroft said evenly.

"If that's true, then how'd we stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"Okay! My patience is running thin!" Roger declared, "We are using a _talking stick_. Now, I hope to Chuck you all know what that means!" he said, falsely cheery. He grabbed a ludicrous, brightly colored stick and passing it to Loki.

" _Only_ people who are holding the stick can speak." he said, giving a slightly insane smile. Dean and Sam both put their hands up in mock surrender. Sherlock and Mycroft mostly just settled into the same deadly glare. Thor looked fascinated by the whole room, and Loki was keeping a delicate look of indifference on his face.

"So... Loki, you answer my question first." Roger smiled.

"Okay then, I have had feelings for my brother. Contempt, indifference, anger, irony, among others." Loki said. Thor looked a little hurt.

"And... I guess... long ago... love." Loki admitted, his face giving the slightest hint of a blush before he regained the cool and calm, while still being completely insane, composure he had had earlier. Inwardly, Thor's happy face made the moment of weakness all worth it. Seriously, could he please tone down the happy smile? He looked like a puppy.

"Wait-" Mycroft said, his face scrunching up in confusion. Roger lost his patience and snapped his fingers, and suddenly Mycroft was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and Sherlock looked highly amused.

"Hah!" Sam said gleefully. Roger snapped his fingers again and the younger Winchester couldn't speak either.

"Y'know, I never expected you two to be the first to crack." Roger smiled, "Rather ironic. Now, Loki, pass the Talking Stick to Thor, please."

"I don't follow orders! This is ridiculous anyway! Never, not once, have I ever, _ever_ , felt romantic or sexual feelings towards my brother!" Loki shouted, attempting to storm out but somehow never leaving his seat. Dean almost- if it were possible- fell out of the loveseat he shared- begrudgingly- with his brother. After about three seconds of uproarious laughter, Roger snapped his fingers for what would be the last time that day.

"There! Now, you literally cannot talk unless you have the talking stick!" he gave his, quite frankly insane, smile. Loki sulked and handed Thor the talking stick.

"In Asgard, although relationships between familial members are not shunned or unheard of, I have never thought of Loki in that way." Thor said, serious for once in his life.

"Thor, pass the Talking Stick to Mycroft, please." Roger said quaintly, folding his hands under his chin.

"Now, Mycroft, speak truthfully. Do you or do you not feel for your brother in what could be a more that brotherly way?" Roger said. Mycroft sighed before speaking, "Of course not."

"Why the 'of course'?" Roger asked.

"Because I knew you'd pry either way and it seemed like the route to take so I would have less talking to do." Mycroft said, literally forcing the Talking Stick into Sherlock's hands.

"Just as with John, I have never felt in any way a romantic or sexual connection to Mycroft. Now, can we go back to our lives?" Sherlock asked, sighing. Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam making sure Dean didn't fangirl on him and Dean almost fangirling. It was the look in his eyes. You know, the one you get when you meet your idol.

"Okay, Sherlock, pass the Talking Stick to Sam." Roger said. Sherlock obliged, handing Sam said Talking Stick, glad to be rid of it.

"Now, Sam. Same question is imposed on you." Roger suggested.

"A, that's weird, and B, are you the guy version of a fangirl?" Sam asked suspiciously, "You aren't here about the books, are you?"

"I believe Dean can explain, if you would be so kind as to pass him the Talking Stick." Roger said. Sam handed Dean the Stick and Dean opened his mouth apprehensively.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy to everyone except Sammy. Yes, they're fangirls and... fanmales? Also witches. Anyway, they seem intent on making us 'see the value' in our relationships or something. Long story short, me and Sherlock were here before, and he was with John, and I with Cas." Dean said, remembering their... heated... make-out session the previous night. He ignored how Sherlock and Mycroft's faces fell at his improper grammar usage and continued speaking, "And neither have I felt any reason to do Sam, or have a relationship more than brothers with him."

"Okay, that is all I wanted to hear." Roger smiled, for the first time that night, sincerely, about to clap his hands, "You will be back right where you were. Please, if you have any questions or want to set up a private appointment, burn the cards for a summoning spell."

Roger clapped his hands.

Dean woke up at Cas's side, arms looped around the ex-angel, whose hair was- for once- ruffled by sex. Dean sighed and breathed deeply the scent of Cas, who smelled like honey and something musty and something uniquely Cas. Dean kissed the crook of the other man's neck and woke Cas up.

"Good morning, Honeybee." Damn, Dean had already gotten to the pet name stage.

"No." Cas grumbled, pushing Dean off the bed and snatching back his covers.


End file.
